


Car crash couple

by FoxtrotFever



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith beats up a car, Keith is newly single, Keith is not heartbroken, Keith is out for revenge, Lance and Keith's friendship blooms, Lance just wanted to study, M/M, Rolo is a drug dealer, cheated on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxtrotFever/pseuds/FoxtrotFever
Summary: Keith's been cheated on by his ex Rolo and is out to get revenge. Lance just wanted to study for his exam but gets up thrown in at the deep end.





	Car crash couple

**Author's Note:**

> Carrie Underwood - Before he cheats is perfect for this.

" _The size of earth and the sun and almost anything in our solar system is pretty much minuscule in comparison to some of the stars found in other galaxies-_ " a thumping sound interrupted the sound of his professor talking, but Lance chose to ignore it and instead focused his concentration on the information on the recorded lecture. "- _Take Sirius for example, part of the Canis Major, it's not that far away actually, its one of the most visible stars in our sky. It's over twice the size of the sun in our solar system_ -" another thud, and he chose to ignore again, thinking it was probably one of his neighbours moving heavy stuff from their car. "- _twenty five times more luminous, however as the distance is longer between us and Sirius rather than us and the sun, we see the sun as much larger and brighter in the sky. And Antares is even bigger than that, insanely bigger in fact. The radius of Antares is 883 times bigger than our sun-_ " the third time within five minutes was when Lance decided he'd had enough of whoever was making the noise outside of his apparent and went to go investigate. He pulled out his headphones feeling defeated, and made his way to the window where the curtains were mostly drawn to peak his graze between the small slit between them.

Outside it was dark, as it usually was during the evenings of wintertime. There weren't many streetlights around his street, most light he relied on came from other buildings or floodlights. He gazed for a moment, not seeing anything moving around out there, before attempting to move away from the window. Just as he moved, the noise started back again and he spun round quickly to catch what it was, hitting his forehead softly on the cold glass of the window. He squinted his gaze, focusing on the sound of metallic clanking as his vision became adjusted to the darkness. Barely visible under the light of the parking lot, Lance made out the figure of a short looking person, wildly swinging what looked like a tree branch at one of the open top cars parked towards the exit. He looked on another moment in confusion, before shrugging and pulling on one of his jackets from behind the door of his apartment and heading out to the area the act of violence was taking place. He needed a break from his work after being focused on the laptop screen all afternoon and way into the evening, what better way than to confront a crazed person on the street? Okay maybe he hadn't thought it through properly as much as he should've done but by the time he realised this he was already outside and by then it was too late to turn back to go inside. The level of light hadn't changed in the time it took him to trek down the stairs, so it was just as dark and difficult to see down on the ground level as it had been from his bedroom window.

He shook his head begrudgingly at the idea of him now being stuck in this situation because he's too curious to ever refuse something strange, slowly starting to step forward towards the stranger. No matter how close he got, the stranger didn't seem to notice him as he trundled over to where the car was being vandalised. That was, until Lance was about 5 meters away and the figure turned around startled, facing him with a golf club held tightly in his hands as he pointed it in the direction of where Lance had appeared.

"Who're you?" Lance looked startled at the hostility now directed towards him as the golf club seemed to be too close for his comfort.

"The names Lance, I live here." He tilted his head towards the building behind him before eyeing the car suspiciously, "and you are...?"

"Keith."

"And who's cars that?" Lance side eyed the well beaten car's bonnet full of dents and scratches before turning back to Keith with a flinch, "please can you just- lower the club- I'm not gonna do anything." The latter boy lowered his weapon, but still looked reluctant to be speaking to him.

"It's Rolo's car-" Lance immediately began to freak out at the state of the car. Rolo, the local drug dealer who lived two doors down from him, known for having assault and battery charges to his name. Lance had only come into contact with him a couple of times for neighbourly things like borrowing sugar or milk when he's too lazy to walk to the shop, but Rolo was always the final option when no one else on his floor was at home. And here Lance is, in front of his mess heap of a car while some random lunatic beats it to a pulp. "- but he cheated on me, so it's what he deserves." Lance puffed out a breath of anguish as the looked at the shattered windscreen, he pulled out his phone to turn the torch on and directed the light to the mess, soon wishing he hadn't when he once-overd the slashed up leather seats.

"You're playing with fire here man, are you local? I don't think I've seen you around before..."

"I've lived here about a year now almost a year, if you live here you've probably never seen me because I live much more downtown." Keith shrugged, turning to assess the damage he'd inflicted on the car.

"Why on earth would you get with Rolo man, that's just asking for trouble."

"Oh I knew about the dealing since the start, he never sugar coated that. I've always been around people who do drugs so it's not out of the ordinary for me. He wasn't that bad of a boyfriend in general if I'm honest, but I've had several tip offs he's been with other people which I tried to brush off, but seeing them together when he's on a 'business trip' was probably the final straw." The took two long swings at the headlights and Lance watched as the glass cracked and crumbled to the concrete. "I told him not to mess around with me, he chose not to listen to my warning."

"Right... so are you almost done because if you get caught you're either gonna get arrested or have to pay for damages and neither of those are ideal considering how much anger you've taken out on this substitute punching bag."

"One second-" Keith held up a finger to silence Lance as he put down the club and pulled something long and shiny out of his jean pocket, going round the three of the four tires and stabbing them once each. Lance held his breath as he watched the boy work and listened to the sound of the air escaping the tires as they deflated. "Okay, now I'm done." Keith stood up with a satisfied look on his features, collecting up his weapons after brushing the palms of his hands on his shirt. "Well Lance, it's been great talking to you but I've gotta get out of here -like you said- before someone sees me and rats me out." Keith turned to leave and Lance felt his brain turn to mush; He couldn't just leave now, he felt too involved.

"Hey!" Keith turned back a little, looking curiously at Lance from over his shoulder.

"What? Did I forget something?"

"You forgot to give me your number."

**Author's Note:**

> The pair keep in contact. Lance asks Keith out on a date 2 months later, which he accepts. Neither ever cheat.


End file.
